<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things seemed breezy by th1sgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896070">Things seemed breezy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl'>th1sgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But they weren't. Toris didn't tell Ivan about his problems so Ivan was a happy man in a happy relationship. But that won't last long, and things go suddenly very bad, very fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things seemed breezy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone through the window, landing on the Russian’s face. He slept like a cat, so it immediately woke him up. Quick stretch, big yawn and he was ready for another beautiful day. Ivan rubbed his eyes softly and slowly, and turned to the other side.  </p><p>Toris was lying on his chest, head turned to Ivan’s direction, quietly breathing in and out. The boy had his hands placed under the pillow, blanket covering the below part of his body. His hair was all over his face, falling in his eyes, nose and mouth. He was drooling from those.  </p><p>Ivan laughed quietly. It was all over his pillow, but he wasn’t really mad, he had no reason to be. It’s not like he never drooled. Ivan watched Toris for a while, enjoying the time he was all innocent and quiet. He took a moment to once again thank God for making Toris’ parents move to Russia and making Toris transfer to his school, being not only a classmate of his younger sister but also her project partner. Only thanks to those events he could build up a good relationship with the boy and after years confess his love to him. That evening Toris looked just this innocent and happy. Just a while after that Ivan pinched the boy in cheek, wanting him to wake finally up. </p><p>Toris just turned on bed, now facing the wall next to him. Ivan pouted, thinking ‘<em> Not fair! </em>’ and moved a bit. He was pressed against Toris’ body a little, trying to get to his face.  </p><p>“Toris, wake up!” Ivan pleaded. </p><p>The boy frowned, but moved no other muscle: “Not yet. It’s too early for that.” </p><p>“Toris!” Ivan groaned affectedly, “wake up!” </p><p>Ivan placed his right hand on Toris’ hip and kissed his bare back few times: “Toris...” </p><p>“Ivan. If you are hard again go to the bathroom and let me sleep!” Toris groaned too. </p><p>“It’s not like that...” Ivan pouted for a while, offended. It didn’t last long though, as he kissed Toris’ back again. </p><p>Toris rolled his closed eyes and finally opened them, his vision blurred. He turned around, Ivan’s hand still placed on his waist, and smiled at Ivan: “I hate you so much.” </p><p>Ivan giggled, and got closer to Toris, ready for the first kiss of the day. However, Toris pushed him away, with head turned to another direction. </p><p>“Uh! You stink!” </p><p>“Not cute! Where is ‘<em> Oh no, Ivan! Don’t kiss me yet! I haven’t brushed my teeth! </em> <em> ’ </em> , huh!?” Ivan pouted again which made Toris burst in laughter. </p><p>“It was gone the exact same moment I realized what you eat for dinner every night! Not cool! And I got raised in family of fishermen!” Toris claimed and stretched. </p><p>Ivan sat on the bed, just like his boyfriend did and quietly watched him. Toris didn’t find it creepy anymore. He just used those moments to tease the bigger boy. Toris looked around for his pants and decided to get them. He got off the bed and slowly walked to them, rubbing his right eye. Just when he bent down, he realized that he was completely naked. He quickly straightened his back and turned at Ivan, with the shorts placed on his privates, red in face. </p><p>“I’m... I’m sorry! I didn’t realize! Oh, I'm so embarrassed! Sorry, Ivan!” Toris mumbled loudly, trying to save the situation. </p><p>Fortunately or unfortunately, it was too late for that, as Ivan was even more red in face, mouth slightly open, eyes on Toris. Ivan was suddenly all hungry.   </p><p>“Oh no...” Toris whispered. He knew Ivan for some time, he was no longer a mystery to him. He knew what he had done by bending over and he knew that there was no coming back. </p><p>“Ivan please – we gotta go to school! We won’t make it in time if you...” he couldn’t finish as Ivan pressed his lips against Toris’ mouth, forcing his tongue inside. </p><p>“Ivan!” Toris tried the last time, “We need to go to school!” </p><p>“School can wait,” settled it Ivan down and dragged Toris down on the bed.  </p><p>Toris didn’t protest much. Just on the begging to tease Ivan and look less perverted and horny. He didn’t mind morning sex, to be honest. Once you get used to that, it’s actually a pretty nice way to start the day. He remembered that first time they done it in the morning he felt embarrassed for the whole day and couldn’t talk to his friends! </p><p>“Hey. You’re spacing out,” Ivan said, Toris' member close to his mouth. </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Toris said and looked at Ivan. He immediately regretted his action and looked away, blushing once again: “Don’t make me look at that!” </p><p>Ivan smirked and put Toris' half-hard member in his mouth. He positioned it on his tongue, while resting his muscles and left a track of saliva along its length. He took it out and licked it few times, just to toy with embarrassed Toris. Ivan jerked Toris off few times, before taking him in again, bobbing his head few times in slow and few timed in fast pace.  </p><p>He took some lube from the nightstand that he didn’t put away when they finished yesterday (not that he was thinking about doing it with Toris again this morning) and after some preparation he started fingering his boyfriend. Not long after, Toris started moaning quietly, covering his mouth with hand. </p><p>“Put it away,” Ivan told him. </p><p>“Ivan... I can’t get loud...” he told him and covered his mouth again. </p><p>“Then you just have to watch it,” Ivan retorted and grabbed his hand, placing it on the bed, “you can do that much, can’t you? Now, do you want it like this or from behind?” </p><p>Toris nodded: “Just do it already!” </p><p>Ivan didn’t wait any long and pressed the head of his member against Toris' entrance. He bit his lip as he entered the other boy. He wasn’t the type to wait until the other gets used to his member, so he started thrusting right away, making sure he won’t go all out in the first minutes. But eventually, he went faster and got rougher with the boy. Toris kept moaning, trying to cover his mouth from time to time, having Ivan put his hand always all over again. The boys finished, Ivan following Toris after a short while. They stayed like that for a while, just panting heavily. </p><p>“Will you kiss me now?” Ivan asked. </p><p>“Did you brush your teeth?” Toris smirked. </p><p>“Oh! Not fair!” </p><p>“I tell you what’s not fair! Doing this to me without my consent!” </p><p>“Did you like it?!” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Then it is fair!” </p><p>Toris stuck out his tongue at Ivan instead of properly answering him. </p><p>“Wanna do another round in the shower?” Ivan asked with a big smirk on his face. </p><p>“Only if you take care of the stinky breath first,” Toris wasn’t about to give up on that. </p><p>“It stopped being funny like an hour ago.” </p><p>“I agree.” </p><p>The boys laughed and they even managed to left the home in time. With Toris being Natalya’s classmate, he quickly kissed him and they parted, each going their own direction. Ivan kept thinking about their date for today – he wasn’t sure if Toris remembered, but today was their anniversary. He planned on taking Toris to that fancy restaurant, where they served fish. Toris was complaining, yes, but Ivan knew he missed the food. The Russian was very excited for today! It was Friday, which allowed the boys to stay out late and cuddle for two days long, not having to leave the bed or the couch – depending on where they will end up tonight.  </p><p>Ivan giggled in class, all eyes turning at him. Nobody knew what is so funny about how Little Albert was treated, but Ivan got used to the fact that people make a monster out of him without seeing what is going on in his head. He let out a quiet apology and looked outside the window. His eyes fell upon a bridge that was on the other side of the hill. Ivan remembered when they agreed to build the bridge so the cars don’t have to go around the railway that was underneath it. He also remembered the petitions for tearing the bridge down.  </p><p>“Those adults. They just don’t know what they want,” he thought to himself. Shortly after he noticed someone. </p><p>It was Toris and one of his classmates, tall blonde guy Ivan found extremely annoying. Behind the tall boy his about two heads shorter sidekick was walking. Ivan sat up and placed his hands on his desk. </p><p>They stopped at the left side of the bridge. For a while, they were just looking at each other quietly. Toris raised his head, he looked like if he was explaining something to the boy. The tall boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. The little kid yelled something and then began gesturing wildly. Ivan could only guess he was trying to prove his point. The situation seemed a bit interesting – more interesting that the baby for sure – so he kept watching, wondering what will come from the whole situation.  </p><p> What was happening? Why weren’t they in their class?  </p><p>Toris was leaning and shaking his head, explaining something. He might be talking for two minutes, when the short boy yelled again. He gave the blond one an order to grab Toris around his neck. The kid tried was now holding his bully’s hands, shaking his head faster. Which seemed pretty useless, given the expression of the tall boy. Ivan’s heart started pounding faster. He was just about to jump from his seat. Which seemed pretty useless, given the expression of the tall boy. Toris shouted something at the bullies which made those laugh. Blond haired boy let go and pushed him. Toris stumbled on his feet. He got pushed again, which made him fell. When he got back on his feet, he got pushed again and again and again, the short kid laughing. </p><p>Toris hit the railing of the bridge, what nobody noticed. The short kid yelled “push” and the tall guy did so. Toris fell down. The short kid yelled something and the tall one reached for Ivan’s falling boyfriend.  </p><p>Ivan now really did jump on his chair, pushing his hands against the school desk. Before he could think about the situation, one thought was born in his head. Just then he ran out of the classroom, trying to get to Toris in time. He knew it’s too late, but rather than to think about that, he got back to the stupid first thought of his. </p><p>“Oh. So no date today.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>